


【8wo】夏ははかない

by Kaiyou_kun



Category: 8wo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun
Summary: 他想起去年这个季节随口说起的去看海，结果还不是没头没尾，不过是让那个夏天虚幻得更令人心动了些罢了。
Relationships: 8wo - Relationship, Wowaka | Genjitsutouhi-P/Yonezu Kenshi | Hachi
Kudos: 4





	【8wo】夏ははかない

夏天是很没实感的季节。最常见的景色不过是夏日的阳光穿过树叶，在水泥地上抛洒下金色光斑，细碎地洒在浓郁的阴影里。就算用手去触碰那些对比鲜明的色块也不会摸到什么，到头来只能换来手心里的汗水细密的反光。还有聒噪的蝉鸣，夜空中绽开的花火，空调吹出的冷气，融化在舌尖的冰点，拂过脸颊的热风，都是漫长的夏季里转瞬即逝的幻影。

米津刚结束新曲的录制，匆匆从工作地点赶回家。天已经全黑了，代替夏天的烈日来点亮都市的是霓虹灯，那些幻象一般的光芒能从人的眼睛沉进人的心里，在和其他的幻影混合发酵变成对夏天的印象。米津的指尖贴着电车的玻璃，一边感受着不太真实的凉意一边胡思乱想，只觉得昏昏欲睡。电车离家还有好几站，在过一会儿他会到家，迅速进门换下正装，再出门时又顺着这条线路反向坐回来，在家和工作地点的中间处下车，到达约定好的地点。想想就奇怪，人类为什么要做这么奇怪的事情呢，夏天的时间也并不是像幻影一样无穷无尽可以随意挥霍的。他听见电车的报站，还没有到家，但是距离他的最终目的地已经过站了。衣兜里的手机叮咚一声，他迷迷糊糊地划开屏幕，看到等车时无聊发的推特已经有了几百回复，其中能敲响他的手机的那条正躺在最显眼的地方，是wowaka。他盯着屏幕上那段简单的文字看了好久，直到屏幕因为太久没操作而灰暗下去。  
他想起去年这个季节随口说起的去看海，结果还不是没头没尾，不过是让那个夏天虚幻得更令人心动了些罢了。他揉了揉鼻子，自顾自闷闷地笑了。  
这时候屏幕又亮了，有条私信，还是wowaka。

「工作结束了吗？」

「已经结束了」

「辛苦了」  
「我早到了一会儿，先等你」

他沉吟一会儿，鬼迷心窍似地又附上一句话：

「我也快到了」

于是他现在站在车站口，面前是条不太熟悉的商业街，喧嚷的人声在他旁边流水似的经过，而他自己站在满眼繁华的几步开外，愣愣地看着黑屏的手机发呆。  
离约好的地方有两站路，看来是要走过去了。

「夏ははかない」

他在电车上想了很多，总结到头不过就是这么一句话。别的他也不急着打字，反正马上就能见面了，到时候再说也不晚。面谈是很神奇的事情，你的大脑不会预料到你自己会说出什么多余的话来。但有时候反而是这些多余在预料之外的话语能把你的心暴露出来，面对面，毫无遮掩，让一颗一直以来掩藏在细细斟酌好的词语下的心无处可逃。  
但手机偏偏又执着地响了。

「我啊，看到了粉丝拍下来的Lemon主题的花火大会的视频哦」  
「超级羡慕啊」  
「因为工作的原因离花火大会的地点太远了」  
「没能去，很遗憾」

光看着这些简讯米津就能想象出来，此刻的wowaka正在约好的小饭馆里，一个人坐在那张他们坐过很多次的小桌边——是在角落的坐席，大堂里最不易被人注目的位置。他在昏黄的灯光下安静地支着脑袋观察饭馆里的食客嬉闹吵嚷，光线会为他镜框下的鼻梁打上一层柔和的阴影，还会在他眼底添上明亮的光点。看够了之后也没有等到人，只好再次打开手机，琢磨了一会儿说什么才好，忽然想起前段时间的花火大会，明明是今晚的酒后谈资的保留节目之一，却因为赌气这会儿就气鼓鼓地拎出来开涮。他思考着回复，拇指抵在下唇上，唇角不自觉地上扬出弧度来。

「看到你的推文了」  
「能想象到」

他想了想，笑着添上两句。

「我去过了，确实很精彩」  
「主办方很有心，特地告诉我最好的观赏地点在哪里」

回复马上就来了，wowaka大概是心痒了，说的很不客气。

「真是的——不要再说啦，明明知道已经过去了」

下一条隔了几十秒才姗姗到来。

「毕竟一年只有一个夏天啊」  
「はかなくても、夏が終わる」

「好啊，那我不说了」

按下送信键，米津推开小饭馆的店门。下一秒简讯就跳为已读，却没再有回复到来。他抬头，心念了一路的人就坐在那个角落里望着他笑。  
——明明是最不起眼的角落，却第一眼就找到了。  
米津在心底轻柔地叹息。他走近那张小酒桌，wowaka微微仰头看着他，弯着眼睛问他：“ハチくん，来的好慢啊。”

于是米津也笑，他想对他说很多，他想说他在电车上关于夏天的想法，想说自己莫名其妙地徒步走了两个电车车站的路，想说在花火大会最好的观赏地点看的烟花是什么样子。但是话到嘴边就停住了，全都化作一片温柔的虚幻，又让他想到轻飘飘的夏天——最后他什么也没有说，小角落的阴影笼罩之下没人看到他们，身边喧闹的人声仿佛被隔开来，正在渐渐远去。

而他弯下腰，把所有想说的话全都封在了这个落在对方额上的吻里。

“好久不见，wowakaさん”  
“……好久不见，ハチくん。”

Fin.

2018.8.22


End file.
